GNC-5/B Aquas
History While the GNC-5 Legend was a highly formidable and versatile mobile suit in space and on land, it's performance underwater was limited. Weapons like the magnum rifle were rendered almost entirely useless underwater and the effectiveness of it's beam weapons were severely limited due to beam refraction caused by the water. Also, despite using GN Particles for thrust, the mobile suit's mobility was diminished underwater because of the design of the frame. These weaknesses forced Syrene Gaze to design an aquatic mobile suit for underwater operations and battles. Design The GNC-5/B Aquas was designed almost entirely for underwater operation. While this limited it's capabilities on the surface, it more than made up for it with devastating lethality underwater. For propulsion the Aquas utilizes a combination of modified GN Verniers and special jets designed to push water out at extreme pressures, similar to the way a jet ski propels itself. The jets serve to redirect water resistance through this process, allowing the same kind of mobility as a mobile suit in space. The beam weapons equipped onto the Aquas are all specially modified for underwater use. The modifications work to prevent or limit beam refraction or diminishment while underwater, an issue that had plagued the GNC-5 Legend. An interesting side effect of the modifications is the change from pink colored beams to green. The GN Fin Blades formerlly designed for the Rush Gundam Aquatic Armor was redesigned to fit modern standards and were given to each Aquas. The Fin Blade's retained the Sonic Rudder feature of their previous incarnation. The feature enabled the weapons to serve as flippers or could propel the mobile suit forward using high intensity vibrations. An added benefit of the sonic rudder is the distruption of enemy sonar when in use. Unlike the original fin blades however, the new design was unable to fire particle beams. Inspired by the cable claws of the GNSS-2D/R Rush Gundam Restore, were the harpoon cables. The harpoon cables were designed to ensnare or disarm an opponent at a distance, similar to the cable claws. However these could only be used underwater, as the harpoon cables utilized the same jets employed by the Aquas for increased speed and mobility, in exchange the harpoon cables could instantly change their direction when fired, allowing sudden unpredictable reversals that could easily catch an unprepared opponent off guard. Equipment *'Beam Saber:' A modified version of the beam saber designed for aquatic usage. The beam saber, while best used underwater, could operate above the surface. *'GN Micro Torpedoes:' Essentially GN Micro Missiles designed for underwater use. Like the GNC-5 Legend, the torpedoes were laced into the armor, allowing easier storage and doubling the amount it could hold without taking up extra space. *'Beam Rifle:' A beam rifle modified for underwater use. Like the beam saber, it could operate both above and underwater. *'Harpoon Cables:' Inspired by the cable claws of the GNSS-2D/R Rush Gundam Restore, were the harpoon cables. The harpoon cables were designed to ensnare or disarm an opponent at a distance, similar to the cable claws. However these could only be used underwater, as the harpoon cables utilized the same jets employed by the Aquas for increased speed and mobility. Also, the harpoon cables could instantly change their direction, allowing sudden unpredectable reversals that could easily catch an unprepared opponent off guard. The Harpoon Cables were designed to pierce GN Fields. *'GN Fin Blades: '''The GN Fin Blades formerly designed for the Rush Gundam Aquatic Armor was redesigned to fit modern standards and were given to each Aquas. The fin blade's retained the Sonic Rudder feature of their previous incarnation. The feature enabled the weapons to serve as flippers or could propel the mobile suit forward while grip in the hands. An added benefit is the distruption of enemy sonar when in use. Unlike the original fin blades however, the new design was unable to fire particle beams, in exchange the weapons were designed to effortlessly slice through GN Fields. *'GN Long Torpedo Cannon:' Inspired by the torpedo launcher used by the Dynames Torpedo, the torpedo cannon was designed to fire GN Torpedoes at a long range. The weapon could be used from the surface to fire into the water, in which the missile guides itself to the target. The cannon was mounted onto the back, when in use the barrel would snap onto the shoulder for firing. Features *'Trans Am System''' *'Sonar Boost System:' The Sonar Boost System was a modification to the Aquas's sonar to prevent disruption caused by the Fin Blades. The system also enhanced sonar ability to include greater range and accuracy by using the fin blades as a transmitter and receiver. Photo Gallery Hydro Blades.png|Fin Blades Aquas Sortie.jpg|3 Aquas preparing to sortie